


Human Prom

by Raveheart



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveheart/pseuds/Raveheart
Summary: They were young and unafraid . . . until one prank went sideways and the culprits (which were our favorite monsters) had to face the consequences. Their punishment? Spend a year on the Earth as human high schoolers.Chapter IV: Watch how our monsters get closer than ever during a certain party.





	1. Chapter I

Ten monsters locked in together for detention was not such unusual scenario as one might think, especially when the following monsters were concerned. The only thing different was the classroom they were put in that was not the usual detention room, but then again they did just burn down half of the school few days ago, so it wasn’t all that surprising.

Vera and Polly were discussing the news in the business scene (though Polly was mostly just complaining that she didn’t have any coke on her). Damien was trying to punch a hole through one of the tables, while Scott cheered him on and Oz tried to pretend that he didn’t know those two --- and failing of course as Scott eventually managed to drag him into the cheering as well. Miranda was gleefully explaining to Brian how her subjects appreciated the increase in unpaid labor and Brian was almost on the verge to ask whether her people don’t have any rights whatsoever, but bit his tongue in order to keep her in her blissful ignorance. Liam and Vicky were arguing about which of the renaissance authors was better while Amira rolled her eyes partly in an annoyance and partly out of boredom.

All in all, it looked like it was going to be just another ordinary detention weekend for them. They didn’t realize just how wrong they would be.

30 minutes in and a letter appeared on one of the desks with a loud sound. Since everyone in the group had managed to grow quite bored over the thirty minutes, all ten monsters hurried to the table to see what was going on. Liam opened the envelope that contained the letter, breaking the purple seal with their school’s emblem.

“It’s from Principal Giant Spider.” Liam spoke up in a clear voice. Why was the principal sending them letters? It wasn’t like this was their first detention. He never cared to bother with them before so why now?

Truth was that this time the prank turned out to be a bit more severe than usually. It started just like it did every single time. Damien and Polly were bored.

They figured out planting a small bomb that would cause a small explosion would turn out to be funny (which let’s be honest kind of was), but instead it blew up almost half of the school and caused damages that would take months to repair. Still it couldn’t be the reason for the principal writing to them, could it?

“Do you think it could have anything to do with the prank?” Scott asked, scratching the back of his head worriedly.

“No, Scott, I think he just misses us and wants to wish us a nice weekend.” Liam retorted, sarcasm dripping of his tongue, but of course that went unnoticed by the innocent werewolf.

“Ooh that is so nice of him. Tell him we miss him too.”

“Scott… This is just a piece of paper. It’s not the actual principal.” Oz explained it to their hairy friend who frowned, trying to wrap his head around it.

“He’s saying this isn’t a regular detention.” Liam continued, ignoring Scott. “And this isn’t a regular detention classroom. Apparently our ‘prank’ cost the school more than we predicted and that he as the principal cannot tolerate this anymore.”

“Get to the fucking point.” Damien urged, irritated at the purple-skinned vampire.

“We’re getting teleported away from this realm.”

* * *

There was a moment of silence that befell on the group of students, taking in the weight of Liam’s words, before everyone erupted into loud chatter.

“What?”

“This is bullshit.”

“That sounds so cool.”

“No, Miri, it’s not cool.” Liam replied to the princess, his usual condescending voice found nowhere and instead replaced by a worried one. “We’re getting teleported into the human realm.”

Damien snatched the letter from Liam’s grasp, scanning his eyes through the words. “We’re supposed to spend an entire year there?”

“And attend a high school with the other humans.” Amira, who was looking over Damien’s shoulder, added.

“But we’re not humans.” Miranda’s voice was as always chirpy and accompanied by a know-it-all smile.

“Actually… we are.” Vicky who has been silent so far pointed out, her arms outstretched and no longer covered in stitches and blue pigment. Her black and white hair turned into curly dark brown and her neck was smooth, there were no screws sticking out of them.

She wasn’t the only one though. During their arguing over the letter all of the monsters’ appearances turned into a human one. Amira’s hair was now regular brown with no trace of her fiery up-do. Liam’s fangs were replaced by regular teeth. Vera’s eyes were dark brown instead of purple and her snakes were replaced by hair.

“Welcome to Earth.” That was the last sentence of the principal’s letter.

Chaos ensued. Monsters, or more precisely former monsters, began yelling, throwing furniture across the room and asking questions that no one had answers for.

After more than an hour the voices calmed down and everyone was starting to come to terms with their new reality. Their new appearances meant only one thing. They were already on the Earth and behind the door of their small classroom was a brand new world that they were going to be living in for the next year.

* * *

“This isn’t fair.” Miranda pouted her lips angrily which made her look like a small child that didn’t get the toy she wanted. Which probably wasn’t so far from the truth. “Why am I so pale?” Of course the first thing on Miranda’s mind would be her looks. Though she had beautiful blonde hair and fair skin now, the princess missed her pinky pigmentations and scales that showed off her royal descent.

“Whoa this is actually how I looked when I died.” Polly exclaimed, her voice seemed to be bearing the excitement for the entire group.

“Could we for one second not discuss the superficial heteronormative standards of external appearances and actually focus on the things that matter?” Liam’s voice was tired an annoyed, like an elder explaining to the children why they can’t throw knives into the air.

“Yeah, like sports.” Scott joined in.

At that point Liam led out an exaggerated sigh. This wasn’t going anywhere. He looked for help at the remaining members of their little deviant group.

“We’ll figure it out.” Vera cut in, shifting uncomfortably. Crime, cold hard business, monsters coming at her? That she can handle. Being human and for the first time not have the upper hand in the matters? Let’s just say that wasn’t exactly Vera’s expertise. “We always do. Just like we always get what we want and this isn’t any different.” It was hard to say whether she was convincing only them or also herself, but it seemed to ease the group’s worries. “So stop wailing and put on your best human pathetic faces until we come up with a plan to get back to our world.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Damien exclaimed, storming towards Vera angrily. Usually he showed more respect towards his not-so-occasional partner in crime, but that was when she wasn’t forcing him to play happy little human. “Give me one reason not to punch you for that idea.”

“You should know better than to threaten me, Damien.” Vera didn’t move an inch and looked at her classmate defiantly. “What exactly would your plan be, demon-boy? Go out there and beat everyone up? Just a little reminder that you are not the prince of hell in here, you’re a human now. Weak. Vulnerable. Easy to ---”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Damien interrupted her and just when it looked like he would follow through his promise, Scott jumped in front of him.

“C’mon, Damien. You shouldn’t punch a friend.” Scott, being the only monster in the room who was stronger than Damien, dragged him away to safe distance before he could do any serious damage to the gorgon. Of course on the way Damien managed to blurt out several insults on Vera’s account, but she wasn’t about to let that get to her. In a way, Vera understood Damien’s anger. She wanted to be angry too, expect there was no room for two furious monsters. Someone had to take the leadership role.

“Vera’s right. There isn’t much we can do at the moment.” Amira joined in on the conversation. “Polly, you were a human once, right? Before that whole dying thing.”

“Yupp.” Polly agreed absent-mindedly and few seconds passed before she realized what Amira was hinting at. “Ooh I could teach you all about humans so that no one has any suspicions about us! Although… There’s not much I can remember from my human life. Most of the time I was high or drunk or both. Oh my god, this one time I ended up in ---“

“Polly, focus!”

“Right, sorry. I will do my best at integrating you into the world of humans.”

Amira gave her thumbs up and smiled at her in thanks.

“I’ll work on the documents we might need. Human forging can hardly be that different from monster forging.” Vera continued, not particularly enjoying the responsible figure she had to fill in, but then again someone had to get the monsters in the order.

Soon she was assigning roles to everyone. She and Amira would work on the papers for everyone. Miranda, Scott and Oz had the responsibility of enrolling them all in the local high school. As much as any of them dreaded the thought of going to another high school, they knew that they needed some sort of cover while they figure out a way out of this place. Damien, Brian and Polly would steal two cars for them so that they had some means of transport and Liam with Vicky agreed to find a proper house for them.

Everyone knew what they had to do. However, they had no idea yet what challenges would the human world present to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Find out why was everyone involved in the prank and how it all went out and watch as our beloved monsters get adapted to their new lives. 
> 
> AN: Alright, it's like 3 am in here and I really wanted to post this already so this chapter is missing out few things like how exactly did the prank go down, how are the monsters going to adapt to the fact that they are humans and have lost all their abilities. What about the room that teleported them to the Earth.
> 
> Fear not, all is going to be answered in the next chapter. Also there are going to be relationships. Plenty. I just haven't figured it exactly out and besides, the first chapters are going to be focusing on different matters. Also I have in mind everyone's human faceclaim so if anyone is interested in my 'humanized monster prom' cast, let me know and I'll include it in the notes in the next chapter. Anyhow tell me if you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter II

The terms from their principal were simple. Enroll in the local high school, adapt to the human life and stay there for one year. After these terms are met, the “detention classroom” would take them back to the monster world.

None of the monsters intended to stay in the human world for that long. Which is why they all agreed to work on an alternate plan to get home as soon as possible. In the meantime, it had to look like they were following the rules and thus in less than a week the monsters were more or less settled in the small town of Winslow.

Liam and Vicky found them a house which was a tad small for some monsters (like Miranda and Vera), but unfortunately for them it was the only free house that they could afford with the little amount of money they managed to save up throughout the week from the internet scams. There were three bedrooms, one living room that also served as some sort of a common room, two bathrooms, one kitchen, an attic and a large garage for their two cars, stolen with love by Damien, Polly and Brian.

Vera, Polly and Amira took up one of the bedrooms, designing it into the “awesomest room in the entire world” as Polly stated. Next to them were Scott, Brian and Oz who seemed happy with the arrangements and turned the room into the ultimate gaming nest. The last room was occupied by Vicky and Miranda, much to Miranda’s protest, who didn’t enjoy sharing her room with anyone else (though initially she protested even against having to share the house with the rest of the monsters). Damien who stated that he refused to be jammed in the room with rest of the guys marked the couch as his own and Liam found himself a nice quiet place in the attic.

While Amira and Vera forged the IDs and birth certificates for everyone, Miranda used her charm to convince the principal of the local school to let the ten of them enroll in the high school.

The classroom they were teleported in was still at the outskirts of the town and the monsters decided together that it would be the basement of their operations.

All in all it looked like they were settled in and ready to begin the school tomorrow, except nothing was as easy as one would like it to be.

Polly was trying her best at remembering her human life (though still refusing to tell the truth about how she died) and taught her friends everything they’d need to know.

“Wait so I can’t just punch whoever I want to?” Damien scowled, interrupting Polly in the middle of listing things that were illegal on the Earth. Illegal in the sense that they would actually end up in a jail, unlike their monster world where everything seemed to be overlooked.

“Well, I suppose you can. Just be more subtle about it, I guess? I mean drugs are illegal and I don’t intend to stop.”

“So we can still do whatever we want to do, just keep it in secret?” Vera inquired.

“I guess? I don’t remember it all that clearly, my whole life was pretty much a blur…. Oh wait, it still is!” Polly giggled, flashing them a toothy grin and winking at her friends. It was apparent to everyone that today’s 101 lesson on humankind was finished.

They were all seated on the ground and on the large couch that served as Damien’s bed at night. They had no idea how to return back to their home dimension and it was all because of one stupid prank.

* * *

_It was the lunchtime and Polly was swinging back on her chair with bored expression on her face, while Damien next to her was lying on the table and seemed to have snoozed off._

_Amira joined their table frowning at her two classmates. “Guys, are you okay?”_

_“Whoa.” Damien’s head shot up, the demon clearly being awoken by her. “What happened?”_

_You fell asleep, she wanted to respond but Polly was ahead of her. “Boredom happened…. Maybe this is how the world ends. Polly and Damien, spicing things up with fun no more.”_

_Amira wasn’t going to let the two of the wildest people she had ever known be in such despair. She had to think of something they could do… but what could it be?_

_“Ooh yesterday Vicky was telling me she read this article about bomb making. I mean how hard could it be?” Amira’s nonchalant voice contrasted with the mischievous gleam in her eyes, waiting for the two monsters to get the hint._

_“We should plant a bomb!”_

_There it was._

_“We should totally plant a bomb!” Damien seconded it, his bored expression replaced by an excited one. As he and Polly began searching the internet on the tools they’d need, Vera approached the table, her figure towering over all of them._

_“What are you all talking about?”_

_“Vera, you totally gotta join us on this prank!” Polly exclaimed, dragging Vera by the sleeve of her jacket, making her sit on the empty chair next to her and began explaining to her how she and Damien were going to blow up the school. Vera’s eyes rolled at her friend’s antics._

_“Hard pass. I’ve got better things to do with my life.”_

_Amira thought of it for a second…. What could she say to make Vera join them? Let’s see, the only thing Vera would never pass up on is making even more money than she already is._

_“You could set up a fake PTSD council for everyone affected by the bombing. Just think of it. All of these students, coming to you desperately for help, willing to pay as much as they can….” Amira trailed off dreamingly and sighed exaggeratedly. “But I guess that’s wouldn’t rely interest you.”_

_“Fine. I’m in.”_

* * *

Scott was about to go to the bathroom when she heard someone on the other end of the door. It sounded like someone was …. Crying? Whoever it was, Scott was not going to let any of his friends feel sad. Not on his watch.

He knocked three times before opening the door carefully and entering, finding Miranda curled up on the floor, leaning against the white bathtub.

“Oh no, why are you sad?” Scott sat down next to his friend. Even as a human his figure was a large one and he had trouble squeezing himself into the narrow space. None of that mattered though because his friend was upset and he wouldn’t leave until he made her feel better again.

“I’m hideous!” Miranda exclaimed between the cries, her head buried between her knees.

“That is not true. You are the prettiest mereperson turned human that I’ve ever known!” He proclaimed confidently as if he had known thousands of merepeople turned human and not only Miranda.

“Just look at my hair. It doesn’t have the texture of a goddess anymore and the color of a sundown. It’s… weird type of yellowish. And my skin. What type of color is this even? You know what, I’m not going anywhere tomorrow. I can’t show up to school on my first day looking like this.”

It was obviously pointless explaining to Miranda that they all planned on leaving this place as soon as possible so really, worrying over how the locals might perceive her shouldn’t really be something to be upset about.

“But we already went to the school. Remember, we brought the paperwork and you convinced the secretary that we’re all living on our own because all of our parents are these big names in the business world and they’re always travelling or something like that….” Scott trailed a bit away from his thoughts and Miranda kept sobbing, not bothering to explain how important the first day always is. After all if she wasn’t going to make an excellent first impression that what would that make her? A peasant? ‘Oh no.’ Miranda thought, sinking even deeper into her despair. Not only she was going to be viewed as ugly, but also as a commoner.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Scott added, finding himself at loss of the words. He wanted to make her feel better, but so far he wasn’t doing a great job at it. “Besides didn’t you say that only the opinions of royalty truly matter? Well the only royalty in this town is you and Damien and he said you looked hot…. So, by that logic the only opinion that should count is that you’re hot.”

Miranda lifted her head from her knees, processing Scott’s words and before the werewolf could add anything else, her face turned into a bright smile.

“Oh Scottie, you are so right!” Miranda threw herself across Scott’s neck cheerfully, her gloomy mood gone in a second. “If the royalty views me as pretty then naturally all the other peasants have to agree with said views! Why of course, there’s no reason why it should work differently in here than it does in our world.”

“Wait, so I am a peasant too?” Scott asked, wondering whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You’re my friend.” Miranda replied simply, thinking about it. “That makes you… a super peasant!”

“A super peasant! I like that.”

* * *

_In the library the four figures towered over one particular zombie who was just trying to finish his programming project._

_“I am not helping you build a bomb.” Those were Brian’s words and he hoped the four pair of threatening eyes would get the hint. Well, three threatening and Polly’s drunken eyes but hey tomayto, tomahto._

_“Listen here, noob ---” In the middle of Damien’s sentence the door flew open, revealing Scott, Zoe and Oz. As soon as Scott spotted his friends, he hurried over to them, asking what they were up to._

_“They are trying to convince me to help them build a bomb.” Brian said in an exasperated voice._

_“That sounds fun! We should all do that.” Scott said without missing a beat. He never passed up on an opportunity to help out his friends. Even if said friends were planning the destruction of half the school._

_“Yeeah… tell me how it went so that I can write a fanfic about it. Until then, see ya!” Zoe gave them a wave and went to sit beside Calculester on the other side of the room._

_Oz was half-inclined to follow her but the look in Scott’s eyes convinced him otherwise._

_“You do realize how sideways this could all go?” Brian tried to make them see reason. Surely there must be a way to convince them what a horrible idea it is, right?_

_“C’mon Brian…” Polly leaned over Brian, giving him the pleading look. “We just want to bring a little fun to this place. Small explosion, hardly the size of one classroom. We’re not as stupid as to actually blow this place up, so what could go wrong?”_

* * *

“Turn it off, I want to fucking sleep.” Damien growled, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone. He was lying on sofa, limbs spread out, looking everything but tired.

All of the others had already gone upstairs to their rooms except for Vicky who wanted to finish watching the movie. She didn’t count with the fact that Damien wouldn’t be too excited about her presence. Not that she had any affection for the demon --- he was constantly getting on the last of her nerves. She wasn’t going to budge now. In here they were all equal so if she wanted to finish watching a movie, she would fucking finish watching the movie.

“Since when do you go to sleep before 3 am?” She was sitting on the ground, her back facing him.

“I don’t.” Damien shot back, furiously typing into his phone, considering whether he should punch her and then kick her out or kick her out first and then beat the crap out of her in the hallway. “That was a polite way to say ‘get the fuck out’.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” She replied reassuringly, her eyes still glued on the TV screen. “As soon as this movie ends.”

He was half-inclined to break the television just so that she can’t finish watching, but then he would have to hear Liam’s constant blabbing about how he would need to steal a new TV. So instead he tossed his phone on the couch, stood up and grabbed Vicky’s upper arm and dragged her all the way out, slamming her into the wall as soon as they stepped into the hallway.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She yelled at him, trying to ignore both the pain from her body hitting the wall and the vice grip Damien still had on her upper arm.

There it was. The sardonic grin that would strike fear in everyone in a matter of seconds crept up on Damien’s lips. “You really think that something is going to change? That I am going to let you fucking defy me?”

Vicky would be lying is she said she wasn’t afraid. True Damien didn’t have his demonic skill set anymore, but even in his human form he was still way stronger than her. Just as she thought his fist would meet her face, it landed only few inches next to her, making a slight crack in the wall.

“Consider this a fucking warning, nerd. Next time I won’t be so forgiving.”


	3. Chapter III

Vera parked her car right next to Damien’s one, glad that the school ride was finally over. Polly in an attempt to do drugs before the school managed to spill out cocaine all over the leather seats. Amira, while fiddling with her zippo set a small fire in the backseat, though luckily Vicky was quick to extinguish it. And Liam was constantly critiquing her way of driving. One more ride like this and she swore next time she would throw them out of the car mid-way.

She exchanged looks with Damien who looked even less pleased about his passengers, but she didn’t ask any details. She didn’t care. As long as they all managed not to kill each other before figuring out a way out of here, everything was safe and sound.

“Guys, let’s snort coke of Vera’s car seats!” Polly exclaimed as soon as the ten of them gathered in the parking lot.

“Sounds metal, let’s do it.” Damien agreed, swinging his arm around Polly’s shoulder and walking towards Vera’s car.

Vera raised an eyebrow, exasperated. Keeping everyone in check proved to be more difficult than usual.

“Veraaa, open the car!” Polly yelled at her whiningly.

The gorgon sighed, exaggeratedly and crossed arms against her chest, inadvertently pushing her breasts up. This was going to be a long day…

Without saying anything the gorgon turned around and walked towards the school, leaving with the sound of her high heels clicking against the parking lot. It wasn’t as if she liked this role that was bestowed upon her, but who else would play the somewhat responsible leader? Alright, maybe not responsible, but definitely less reckless that some of the other counterparts. Scott was too nice, Liam didn’t strike enough fear, Miranda was too depressed at the moment and Damien thought punching was the solution to everything. Alas leaving her in charge.

It’s not like it mattered. Soon she would be back to her old self with her dear snakes hanging from her scalp and the entire monster stock market at her feet once again. Vera assumed that the secret of it all must lie in that detention classroom. After all it teleported them here, it sure as hell must be able to teleport them back to the monster world. Once this joke for a school ends she was going to check the classroom once again, this time more thoroughly.

* * *

It was the lunchtime and Vicky found out that she surprisingly fit well into the human world. Don’t be mistaken, she was still a monster in her heart, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the human high school a bit. It was more merciful than the monster one. Sure she still wasn’t the coolest and some people snickered at her nerdy appearance, but she also found out that her smarts were appreciated during the class to the point that she even made a friend.

His name was Henry and in a way he reminded her of Liam. If Liam was less hipster-ish. Nevertheless Henry was well-educated, had similar taste in music than her and laughed at her not-so-funny jokes.

Finally the lunch time wasn’t about solving some irrational monster dispute or being the target of pranks and taunts. She was sitting alone with Henry and to be honest, she enjoyed the humanly interaction. It was strange, feeling like she was appreciated for once in her life.

Back in her former high school she was always seen as too weak. Too kind. Too nerdy. In here it was normal that her interests didn’t include world domination and violent murders.

“You know in a way, I actually envy you.” Henry noted, taking a bite from his lunch. “Sometimes I wish I could too just live on my own in a house with my friends. Though I wouldn’t have as many friends as ten.” He added half-jokingly and blushed, which to Vicky looked absolutely adorable.

“They’re not my friends.” Alright, that was a bit unfair. Amira and Oz were her friends. Brian too. Even Liam, though she couldn’t help but feel like getting mixed signals from him. “I meant it like not all of them are my friends, most of them are just… y’know, associations.”

“Associations? C’mon, Schmidt that’s cruel even by my standards.”

No, no, no and a hundred times no. She managed to avoid him all day, not wanting to trigger a similar reaction like she did last night. What did she do to him that he had to interrupt the only time of the day when she can have peace?

Damien fucking LaVey. He sat down on the chair between her and Henry, swinging his arm nonchalantly on the back of her chair, flashing a toothless grin towards Henry.

Yes, Damien liked scaring people. She learnt that maybe like five minutes after she had met him for the first time. But why, of all people in this entire school, did he have to pick the one person that actually seemed to be warming up to her?

“You’re one of the people that Vicky lives with?” Henry asked in a pretended politeness, his smile mismatching the fear that gleamed in his eyes. “I’m Henry.”

“Damien.” The demon extended his hand (one of the very few things that Polly taught them) and shook Henry’s. Vicky could swear she heard bones cracking, but Henry didn’t give Damien the satisfaction of wincing in pain. Part of her admired him for it. The other part knew that she had to end this pissing contest before Damien would cause any actual damage to her friend.

“Damien, a word?” She glared at him and jerked her head in the direction of the cafeteria exit. Before the demon could answer she was already dragging him away from the table, leaving her half-eaten lunch tray and confused Henry behind.

She was furious with him. How dare he intimidate the first potential human friend she had found. If he wanted to make her life a literal living hell (pun intended), fine. He could call her a nerd, mock her love of books and her not-so-bold attitude but for crying out loud did he really have to bring other people into this irrational dispute he had with her?

“Why? Why the fuck did you have to do that?” After all only few tables from her sat Vera with Amira. She was sure that he would enjoy their company way more. Then again, he couldn’t threaten any of those two ladies. Vicky was the easy target.

He gave her a grin that didn’t quite meet his eyes --- eyes that promised that he was nowhere near finished with her. “I’m just making friends. Lighten up.”

* * *

They aroused suspicion. Ten teenagers (though of legal age) living together without parents. None of them are related and half of them claim that they don’t even like each other. Considering how much Vera emphasized to them that they should avoid an suspicious behavior, it wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

“So you’re not siblings?” It was the fifth period and Oz along with Scott, Miranda and Brian were supposed have algebra class, however for some reason the teacher was late and that meant the four of them had to face questions from left and right.

“No.” Scott was doing most of the talking, along with Miranda who seemed to have found new willing subjects for her royal self.

“Then you guys are dating?”

“No, no one is dating anyone.” That didn’t mean that no one was trying. It was true though that at the moment no one was dating anyone. “We’re all very good friends.”

“I thought you said most of you guys disliked each other?”

Scott was at the loss of words. Even though HE was friends with everyone, not all of his monster friends had such good relationships with one another.

“Love, hate. Such a fine line.” Miranda stated dreamily, flipping her blonde curls back. “It’s so easy to cross.”

Whether they believed her was unknown because after she said that sentence their algebra teacher just walked in. She quickly excused herself for her tardiness and began writing complicating diagrams all over the blackboards. Everyone seemed to be catching on more or less. Everyone except the four former-monsters.

“Miss, why aren’t you taking notes?” The teacher questioned in a high-pitched voice, eyes focused on Miranda.

“Oh, I have serfs to do that.” She responded in a complete innocence (unbothered by the fact that she had literally zero serfs here on the Earth) and the class burst out from laughter. The princess frowned, not knowing what was so funny. Surely everyone had serfs?

“Nice try. What is your name?”

“Princess Miranda Vanderbilt.” Another wave of snickers towards Miranda.

“Well, Miss Vanderbilt either you start taking notes in this second or you’ll serve the detention on Saturday!”

“Ma’am. I am sorry but I must say something.”

“Scott, sit!” Oz hissed at the werewolf. As noble as it was from him, the only thing he’d achieve is get them all in detention. Couldn’t Miranda just pretend to take the notes so that they could all be done with it?

“I do not like the tone that you are using on my friend.” Scott continued, ignoring Oz. “I think you should apologize.”

The teacher looked at him with her mouth wide open, trying to process his words. “The audacity!” She exclaimed, smoke coming from her ears. Her face was red and her lips pursed in a thin, barely visible line.

“Give that guy break, he’s just defending her because you fucking yelled her.” Brian joined in. He wasn’t really fond of the princess’ antics, but he wasn’t going to let some old lady exert power over her and Scott. What did it even matter to her whether someone was taking notes? Shouldn’t it be like, their problem? Not the teacher’s one.

“That’s it!” The teacher exclaimed, shooting her arm up and pointing towards the door with her index finger. “I want you all out of here, right now! You are all going to be in detention on Saturday!”

‘Great.’ Oz thought. ‘So much for being invisible.’


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain party brings all of our monsters closer than ever

It was Friday night and as usual, humans and monsters were searching for a way to fill that night with adventure. Or at least some cheap booze. Which is why the most popular students of Winslow High organized a welcome party for everyone.

“A partyyy.” Polly sang in a high-pitched voice, preparing some go-to drinks for them (that may or may not be sprinkled with ecstasy). Finally something that was of her expertise. Apparently human high schools required studying and doing your homework, which was not exactly something that Polly was fond of. To think of it, she never really did anything that she was supposed to do. Which was fine, back when she attended Spooky High. There was always a way to avoid obligations, cheat her way through exams, ditch the school whenever she felt like it. However, it turned out that this human high school wasn’t so lenient with their students. So when there was finally an opportunity to let off some steam, she jumped right to it.

Not everyone was as excited as her about the party, though. Oz was adamant about not going to the party, since he had detention in the morning along with Scott, Miranda and Brian. Which was quite a weak argument since almost all of them had detention. Polly was caught skipping class (and smoking weed, but luckily no one saw that . . . apparently it was illegal in here (?) or something like that), Damien got into a fight on his first day with some upper class men (he won of course) and Vera was caught scamming some kids on the school’s property. All in all, they were in trouble. Still it wouldn’t stop them from having a killer night.

“Ozzyyy.” Polly swung her arm around her classmate’s shoulders. “You have to go, everyone is going.”

Oz sighed, exasperatedly. “Polly we haven’t gotten even close to finding out how we’re getting out of here and you want to party?”

“Hell yeah!”

Oz rolled his eyes and left the room without a word, knowing that arguing with Polly about this was going nowhere. After all, that girl’s life was full of partying, responsibility be damned.

“Why the long face, Polly?” Scott asked upon entering their modest kitchen, finding Polly in a low-spirited mood, crouched over the drinks she was making.

“Oz doesn’t want to come to the party!” She exclaimed, visible upset that their friend didn’t care to join them on a conjoint fun. She raised her head, looking into Scott’s eyes and suddenly an idea hit her.

“Buuut….” She started in a silvery voice that contrasted the devilish gleam that sparked in her eyes. “Maybe there’s someone out there who would be capable of convincing Oz to join us. Someone, let’s say who is a good boy.”

“Oh, pick me, pick me! I’m a good boy!” Scott started jumping up and down, almost knocking Polly off her feet.

“That’s what I thought.” She delivered the sentence with a wink in Scott’s direction and handed him two drinks that she had just made. “Now go persuade our dear Oz.”

* * *

The ten of them stood in front of the inherently larger house than their modest shed was, slightly inebriated from the drinks Polly had made for them back at home. Oz was still pouting about being forced to come, but his mood seemed to turn into a brand new motion when he was around the big werewolf.

“Let’s get this party started!” Polly yelled, fist swinging into the air and rushed into the house with Damien and Vera following her steps. The three of them were the biggest party monsters back in their home dimension, so it was no reason why it would be different in here. Besides, they all needed the diversion.

As the three of them entered the main hall, they were blinded by the laser lights that flickered in the rhythm of the beat. In three long jumps Polly managed to get herself in the middle of the dance floor and in the process stole someone’s beer. She swung the bottle bottoms up, dancing in a circle while she drank its contents. It didn’t taste any different than she was used to. Not better not worse. Except that her new humanly body seemed to handle effects of the alcohol in an alternative fashion and as it turns out, mixing vodka, ecstasy and beer doesn’t have the best impact on her body.

Nevertheless, the mild headache and acid forming in the back of her throat didn’t stop her from showing off her killer dance moves. As Damien and Vera joined her, she soon realized that they were being the centre of the attention. A circle of people surrounded the trio, cheering them on at their dancing techniques. It was safe to say that all of them enjoyed the attention.

On the other side of the room sat Oz and Miranda on the couch, both of them looking visibly bored. Oz just wasn’t into parties and the only reason why he came drifted off somewhere outside playing basketball with some jocks. Miranda on the other hand was used to different kind of parties. Ones where she was the star of the evening, where she was the important one and everyone was in awe from her beauty and wealth. However in here no one seemed to care about the princess’ royal lineage and most found her too snobby for their taste. The only person that managed to lift Miranda’s spirits was nowhere to be found, though.

“Where’s Scott?” Miranda broke off the silence and it took few seconds for Oz to realize that she was talking to him.

“I don’t know.” Oz replied, his voice unusually cold. He knew that the princess was like Scott’s shadow this past week, since the werewolf was the only monster that cared to listen to her. Part of him wanted to feel sorry for the naïve princess, but the other part . . . the one that dreamt of Scott’s furry chest pressed against his slender one --- that part wanted nothing but to remove the pink-turned-blonde haired obstacle.

“He likes you a lot, you know.” She blurted out suddenly, catching Oz’s full attention. The shock on his face causes Miranda to erupt into an unlady-like laughter. “I’m a princess, Oz. I know when I’m courted just as I know when I’m . . . not.”

“I thought you like him.” Oz pointed out, trying to hide the red blush that crept on his cheeks upon hearing that Scott has feelings for him. As if this wasn’t just the news he had waited for his whole life. As if he hadn’t been boiling with jealousy just because Miranda was Scott’s friend.

“He reminds me of home.” She replied simply, eyes suddenly becoming glassy and tears threatening to spill out. “When everything was simpler. When I was Princess Miranda Vanderbilt and my only problems were the airpeople and choosing the right silverware.” Miranda blinks few times, focusing her gaze in front of her. For a second she looked like she was lost in her own world, before shaking her head and fixing her gaze back on Oz. “But he’s not in love with me. Just as I’m not in love with him. I just needed someone to remind me that I’m still me, you know?”

At that all the jealousy he might have had over Miranda and Scott’s relationship faded away and Oz grabbed the princess’ shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. To everyone Miranda looked like a spoilt brat who was unwilling to adapt to the situation but now that he thought about it, this whole situation must be terrible for her. She never knew anything but the dainty pampered life where everything bended to her will and now she has to live a life she never thought of in her wildest nightmares.

“You know what, why don’t we find Scott together? He must be around somewhere.” Oz stood up, offering Miranda his hand and pulling her up from her seat. “A princess should never wait around in the corner.”

* * *

Polly got off the dance floor, still dazed from the rush of endorphins (and from the way the alcohol entered her body) and like wild water bumped into someone on the way to the bathroom. Apparently human body came with human urges. Urgh.

“Whoa, you okay?” The person asked, supporting her by holding her biceps so she could stand upright.

Polly’s head snapped back up, smile softening her creatures when she found Brian standing in front of her.

“Totally.” She replied in a high-pitched voice, finding his worry over her quite endearing. Brian was the only person that seemed immune to her advances and it frustrated her to no end. Even Oz who was head over heels for Scott had the sense to blush when she kissed his cheek or winked at him. But Brian was like an enigma to her. He was polite towards her, treated her as a good friend, but that was the line and that line was never crossed (much to Polly’s disappointment). Perhaps it was the whole zombie thing?

Though now that she thinks of it, in their freshman year Brian dated Amira for a while. So he’s not incapable of romantic feelings. Maybe he’s just not interested in her. Which, frankly, was way worse. She could understand if someone was asexual or aromantical, but realizing that she just simply wasn’t enough for someone . . . that was a blow to her dead heart. That was beating now again.

“Polly?” The question jolted her back into the reality, snapping her away from her conspiracy theory. Oh and how sweet her name sounded from his lips. She always liked his voice.

“Yes?” She covered the trail of her thoughts by a daring grin that she was well-known for. She was Polly Geist. A party animal, sex freak and one of the most popular monsters in the schools. There wasn’t any place for negative emotions.

“You dozed off. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Actually . . . I need to get some fresh air.” She does not, but her voice gives nothing away. “Join me?”

Brian looked a bit conflicted for a second before nodding and walking with her towards the patio, his arm still firmly holding her in support.

* * *

Liam and Vicky were an unorthodox pair. Both of them shared love for art and culture, disliked all things mainstream and could spent hours and hours talking about the correct filters to deliver the irony in Liam’s instagram photos.

Yet it always felt weird. They were too much for it to be just friendship, but too little to call it a romance. Vicky knew that she meant a lot to him, she saw it whenever he sat next to her for lunch even though he didn’t need to eat, whenever she had no one to talk to and he would listen to her blabber for over hours on the phone. But he never tried anything. Ever.

When Vicky talked to other guys (mostly just Brian and Oz) he didn’t get jealous. Didn’t get possessive over her, not in the slightest. And when she talked about prom, he didn’t seem to be interested in going with her.

Yet now, when she’s talking to him, wearing the bold short black dress, borrowed from Amira, she couldn’t help but notice his gaze fixed on her figure in what could almost be seen as a lustful fashion.

She was lost. She needed to find a date for the prom, whether it would be in here or at Spooky High and she had to know if she was pursuing a dead end. Though truth to be told, she didn’t even know if she wanted Liam or if she just wanted somebody.

Vicky wasn’t what other women and men would call traditional beauty. She dressed modestly, her hair was barely combed and she didn’t have C cup chest or firm athletic body. Vicky was just Vicky. Ordinary. Cute maybe but that was it. As such she didn’t attract many monsters. In fact, she didn’t attract anyone. So when it seemed like Liam could be interested in her, she didn’t care to stop and think whether she actually likes him romantically or just likes the idea of being involved with someone.

“I mean how could someone not understand that it’s not a coffee, it’s just a picture of a coffee, not the thing itself.” Liam was once again ranting about the lack of intelligence of his peers who didn’t share his artistic view of the world. Vicky with her head buried in her thoughts listened to him only half-way, occasionally nodding or curtly agreeing with him. Luckily for her Liam was so engrossed in his own words that he didn’t mind leading a monologue instead of a dialogue.

“What’s up, noobs?” Vicky was quickly alerted upon hearing the well-known demonic voice, her thoughts pushed to the back of her mind. Damien pushed himself between them and leaned against the wall casually, watching the two nerds in front of him and crossing arms against his chest. He looked like he was waiting for something.

“Damien.” Liam greeted him curtly. Vicky still couldn’t put the finger on their relationship. “You must be truly desperate to come and see us.”

It was true. Vicky and Liam were the nerds and even though Liam was more sophisticated and poised in a way that he was actually popular among their peers, he was still branded with the N word. Besides, Damien lived for adrenaline, something that was distant to the two intellectuals. The only reason for his presence could be that he was there to humiliate or bully them in some sort of way. Or more likely bully and humiliate only her, since Damien held an ounce of respect towards the vampire.

“Fuck you.” The demon wasn’t in a good mood. On the other hand, he didn’t seem like he came to beat them up, so that was positive. “I lost Vera. We were supposed to scam these high school idiots, but she left somewhere with that fiery bitch.”

In her mind, Vicky did a happy dance for her friend Amira. She had been waiting months to cross the border from crime assistant to girlfriend and now it seemed like she was closer to it than ever.

“So, what are you nerds up to?” Damien inquired in a monotone voice, his eyes falling on Vicky. She didn’t understand what his issue was, but it seemed like he was fixated on making her life a living hell.

“I’m about to go and fix myself a drink. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Vicky pursed her lips in a thin line, trying to hide the bitter smile that crept on her lips and moved towards the door, away from the two of them. She wasn’t that fond of drinking alcohol, but if it would get her out of the conversation, then it was her best friend.

For a moment she felt a bit bad for leaving Liam with Damien, but then again the vampire seemed to be handling him just fine.

* * *

Much to Oz’s surprise, he was actually enjoying the party. Once he and Miranda found Scott, the three of them found a quiet room, opened up a bottle of some fancy champagne that Miranda managed to grab and watched a movie about some cars turning into robots.

Miranda didn’t exactly understand the plot, but Scott was living for every second of the movie, jumping and howling at every even mildly interesting scene.

In a way he was more interesting than the movie itself. Oz was happy because he got to lean against Scott’s shoulder and Miranda was happy because they both treated her like the princess she was and gave her the attention she longed for.

Though their program was a bit vanilla and PG-13, all three of them enjoyed each other’s company. As it turned out, when Miranda was happy, she was able to focus on other things than her appearance and now absent serfs (though she already vowed to punish them all for not coming to get her from here).

Still, Oz couldn’t get Miranda’s words out of his head. Did Scott really like him? As in a different way than he liked every other living monster. On one hand he was dying to find out, on the other . . . he was terrified that Miranda wasn’t right. After all the princess wasn’t exactly living in the real world and to say that she was a tad naïve was an understatement. But alas, if she was right then everything Oz ever dreamed about could become true.

He and his other three best friends were always the outsiders vying for the attention of the more popular and cooler classmates. They were always standing on the outskirts, afraid to speak their minds and even in the few times they did, it usually backfired.

If he had his monster form, his fears would be tickling him on his neck already, giving away just how terrified he was. Luckily his human form was only able to produce abnormal sweat from his palms. For the first time he was grateful to be mortal.

In fact, he noticed how their human forms kind of lowered them all on the same level. No one was as conceited as they used to be. No one had powers they could hold over one another. In a very weird, twisted way, it brought peace between the monsters. As much peace as there can be given their stubborn personalities.

“Oz did ya see that! He just transformed during the jump. Do you think I could transform into my werewolf form during a jump? Imagine how everyone would look at me if I did that during a match.”

Oz chuckled after being torn away from his thoughts and turned his head towards the larger male. He didn’t want to ruin his mood by saying that he was a human now and couldn’t transform into anything at the moment.

“Yeah, Scott. You should definitely try it someday.”

* * *

Polly didn’t realize just how much she drank during the party, but it all started to gather up in her head, making her mind clouded and dizzy. She was glad that Brian was there to steady her up and bring her a glass of water.

As a ghost she had way better endurance than a human and apparently she didn’t take it into consideration when she downed the eleventh shot of the night.

Whatever, it’s not like she cared. For the first time on this Earth she finally felt like herself. She partied, she got high, she got drunk. Humans were drawn to her like a moth. Once again she was Polly, she was someone. The centre of attention and life of any party. So why did she feel more empty than ever?

Maybe it was the alcohol that made her feel all gloomy and shit. She felt like dying (again). Perhaps it would be the solution to their situation. She’d be a ghost again, back in their dimension and would bring others back too. That is if that’s how the ghost world works. She couldn’t remember anymore. Maybe there were different rules when it came to suicides.

“Finish it, Polly.” Brian handed her back the half-finished glass of water, snapping her away from her thoughts. His tone was neutral with a hint of . . . vexation? Was he angry with her? Whatever it was it made Polly feel uneasy.

“You don’t have to babysit me.” She argued but took the glass from him and brought it to her lips. Of course it was a lie, she needed him. She enjoyed that he was taking care of her. It was very sweet. Except that Brian didn’t think so. Or at least that’s how it looked like to her.

“Yeah, I do.” There it was again. The exasperated, grumpy tone.

Polly had no idea how to deal with that. People were never annoyed with her. Not even Damien who’s usually annoyed with everyone. So instead, she did what she knew best.

“Oooh I love this song!” She put the glass away and grabbed Brian’s shoulders with both of her hands, swinging her hips in the process as the music played. “C’mon, dance with me.”

She tried to drag him back inside where the dance floor was, swinging her head back and forth in the rhythm. However, she didn’t realize that Brian was stronger than her by far and he not only didn’t move as she wished, he also grabbed one of her arms, keeping her in place.

“Polly, stop.”

The human turned ghost now turned human again averted his gaze as tears began to push into her mortal eyes. Was she really so bad? She had never been rejected before and even if this could barely be counted as rejection it hurt. It hurt deeply. And she needed to get out.

* * *

Vicky was sipping her beer when she felt a tight grip on her bicep spun her around. She didn’t have to guess twice who it was.

“Didn’t peg you for a drinker.” He said, amusement playing at the tip of his words. What did he want from her? She figured leaving him with Liam was a good idea, but apparently the vampire didn’t manage to entertain Damien for long enough.

“Life is full of surprises, isn’t it?” She argued, the beer adding the boldness to her words that was usually missing.

“It’s funny, you know. How you trail behind Liam like his tail… hoping he’d give you time of the day. It’s pathetic, if you ask me.”

‘I didn’t ask you.’ She thoughts bitterly and clenches her teeth against her pursed lips. The words hurt, obviously, because sometimes she does feel like an unwanted puppy that others kick into over and over again. She wasn’t going to confess that to him, though. Instead, she gathers up the courage and anger that had started to boil in her ever since he crashed her and Liam’s conversation and inserts it into her words.

“You know what else is funny? How you think that you’re above everyone else, prince of the hell, liked and respected by everyone, but when it comes to it? You’re just a sad loner who matters so little that even his friends got fed up and had to abandon him during a party.”

It was the wrong thing to say. He steps closer, the grip on her bicep tightening and bruising, and shoves her against the wall. The pain hits her, but less than she expected and she looks into his eyes that are now dark and threatening. The amusement on his side is gone and instead replaced by anger. For a moment she wonders whether he’d be capable of murdering her in front of everyone.

“Watch what you fucking say to me.” His voice is low and unusually calm, as if trying to hold himself back.

Vicky doesn’t try to hide the fear that envelopes her body. He’s strong and he could snap her neck in a second. She realizes this, she knows that she should just be invisible but he angers her more than anyone else.

“You’re right. I apologize.” She lets out in shaky breaths. Admitting defeat is like a slap in the face, but she doesn’t want to fuel his anger further by retaliating.

There’s something in his eyes that she can’t quite place but her apology softened the murderous look in his eyes. Low chuckle escapes his lips as if she had just said something funny. As if it amused him how she had to swallow her pride.

Suddenly she’s aware of how close they’re standing. The hand that was on her arm was now warming the side of her hip and his other hand was next to her head, trapping her in the place.

Before she knows what’s going on his hand is at the back of her neck and before she has time to react his lips are on hers. Her brain shuts off and the only thing she can think of is his lips against hers, his grip on her and her hand running through his dark hair. She responds to the kiss, logic be damned, and pulls him even closer to herself. His mouth is hot and demanding leaving her no place but to reciprocate. She’s desperate for the connection as if there was a part of her that had been sleeping and only now awoke. She doesn’t understand why her body is reacting to him the way it is.

They part, his gaze darkened by lust and hands still holding her in place. The absence of his lips brings her back to the reality and her brain turns back on, listing all the reasons why this was wrong. She can’t be doing this. She can’t be wanting this.

So she runs.


End file.
